Nekomimi Switch
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que bebes o acabarás en el país de las maravillas Kirito-kun ¡DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A SUMI-SAMA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS!


**En dedicatoria para mi queridísima Sumi-sama. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen son la mejor obra de Reki-sama, quien prometió regalarme a Kirito-chin al terminar Alicization.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **NEKOMIMI SWITH**

 **El olor de la hierba fresca por la recién pasada lluvia se filtraba por las ventanas, era como si te invitara a salir a correr por aquellos prados que rodeaban la cabaña y al mismo tiempo… la densidad de la neblina que iba aumentando llenara el ambiente de tanta paz y humedad que no quieres moverte de la cama y más si la cama tiene espacio sólo para uno y en ella dormían dos personas.**

 **La cabeza de Asuna descansaba aún contra mi pecho, mientras me abrazaba, una escena de lo más placentera para despertar. Aunque aún no pueda acostumbrarme a que estemos juntos… y de este modo dentro del juego… estamos casados… quien me hubiera dicho que algo como esto pasaría cuando decidí jugar al Sword Art Online, sin duda alguna hubiera sido tachado de loco…**

 **Llevábamos 3 días viviendo en nuestro nuevo hogar, que aunque fuera por algunas semanas… hasta el tiempo en que volviéramos a ser llamados a las líneas delanteras, nos ofrecería algunos días de relajación, que entre tanto como la compra de la casa y algunos víveres no habíamos tenido oportunidad de disfrutar hasta ayer, que fuimos a una de las ferias del pueblo. No es… que me llamara demasiado… o poco la atención participar en un evento como tal… pero Asuna estaba tan entusiasmada que terminó por contagiarme. En este mundo también puedes comer bombones y tomar té si te apetece.**

-¿Kirito… kun?... –los ojos avellanas empezaron a abrirse y al ver la posición en que estaban no pudo evitar avergonzarse, por lo que se levantó rápido de su lado, quedando sentada sobre la cama, cubierta por sus sábanas.

-Buenos días, -le respondió calmo, por lo que ella suspiró recuperando un poco de compostura. –Es raro que no te hayas despertado primero.

-¿Eh?... –pregunta escondida bajo sus sábanas. –Este… creo que estaba un poco cansada… -sonríe al sentir que el ambiente es de lo más apacible y se quita el cobertor de la cabeza. -¿Quieres desayunar? –levanta su mirada ante él para poder verle el rostro, con lo que abre grandes los ojos. -¿Qué pasó Kirito-kun?, ¿Sigues con ganas de carnaval? –lo miró divertida y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?, -la mira sin comprender.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, No me digas que eres un pervertido que le gusta seducir a la gente vistiendo orejas de gato… -se baja de la cama y lo mira divertida.

-¿De… qué… estás… hablando?... –la mira ya preocupado y eleva las manos temblorosas hasta su cabeza pero no se atreve a poner las manos en su cabello.

-¿Qué?... –estaba a punto de reírse, pero al ver que la expresión de él no cambiaba, se subió rápido a la cama y casi trepándosele encima llegó a su cabello con lo que tomó en cada una de sus manos, el par de orejitas gatunas que le hacían relieve.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaron ambos al unísono inexplicados, ella por tal sorpresa y él por el horror de sentirlo.

-¡Kirito-kun qué, qué es esto?! –le pide explicaciones sin soltarlo.

-¡No lo sé!, ¡Quítamelo!, ¡Quítamelo! –sacude la cabeza, por lo que su esposa se suelta y para no perder el equilibrio se abraza de su cuello, juntando sus pechos a los pectorales del chico, provocándole otras sensaciones que sin proponérselo lo distraen un poco tras sonrojarlo.

-Creo… que lo más probable es que sea un efecto de algún ítem que probamos ayer… no tienes que preocuparte, seguramente está por pasar. –separa los brazos de su cuello, sosteniéndose de él, por sus manos y mirándolo de frente, encontrando el terror anidado en sus orbes grises.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?... ¿Qué voy a hacer si el efecto no pasa?... ¡No puedo quedarme así!, ¡Es más no puedo permitir que nadie me vea así! –se imagina los rostros de Agil y Klein llorando de risa al verlo.

-Bueno… yo ya te ví… y me parece tan lindo, -ladea la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-¿En serio?... –le sonrío y se dejó embelesar por un momento, pero enseguida recobró los sentidos. -¡NOOOOO! –agarró las sábanas y se tapó la cabeza, dejando visible sólo su rostro.

-Jajajajaja, ¿es en serio?, ¿planeas quedarte ahí todo el día?

-Hasta que el efecto del ítem desaparezca…

-Bueno… yo si tengo hambre… y te diré… que yo no traigo desayunos a la cama… -lo mira divertida y separándose, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta.

-¡¿EHHHH?!, ¡NOOOO!, ¡Eso es crueldad! –se baja de la cama y con la sábana a cuestas sobre su cabeza sale de la habitación tras ella. -¿Qué van a decir de mí?... "El espadachín negro con orejas de gato"… no… "El espadachín con orejas de gato"… ¡No!, ¡El espadachín gato! –se deja caer en el suelo envuelto por la sábana.

-¿No te parece que estás actuando un poco exagerado?... ya te dije que el efecto pasará… espero… -se da la vuelta para ver hacia la cocina, sin intenciones de levantarlo del piso.

-Estás así de tranquila porque no eres tú la que tiene esto sobre la cabeza… _aunque pensándolo bien… no sería mala idea…_ -sonríe para sí mismo.

-¡Vamos!, ¡levántate que no eres un mueble para estar en medio de la sala! –viene de la cocina con un plato con comida pero no avanza más allá de él, al quedar parada a su lado lo empuja levemente con el pie, pero el espadachín no se mueve. -¡Ohh mooo! –lo mueve más pero sigue sin moverse. Hasta que es sorprendida por la mano del chico que le empuja una de las rodillas hacia adelante haciéndola perder el equilibrio, para instante siguiente caer sentada sobre él con ambas manos levantadas hacia arriba sosteniendo el plato. -¡Kirito-kun!

-Jeje… al menos así no estoy solo como mueble. –le sonríe, lo que la sonroja.

-Vas a hacer que me sienta culpable… -exhala resignación y baja el plato ante él, ya que ha quedado sentada sobre el espadachín. Quien al ver su gesto se alegra y toma un pedacito de enrolladito de huevo con la mano.

-¿Culpable? –pregunta en medio del bocado. –Está delicioso.

-Gracias… es que… lo mira ya sin atreverse a seguir hablando.

-Asuna… -abre grandes los ojos esperando la dura explicación.

-¡Ohhh! Es que…

-Entonces si tienes algo que ver… -la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, ya decía yo que estabas demasiado tranquila…

-¡No me mires así! Lo que sucede es que… fue un regalo de bodas… -se encoje de hombros.

-¿Un regalo de bodas?, ¿Y se puede saber en qué sentido?, ¡Sólo el esposo se morirá de la verguenza!

-¡Es que no era para ti baka! –se levanta de golpe y se separa de él apoyándose en el sofá, dejándolo perplejo, pero él toma entre sus manos la sábana y dejándola sobre el sofá llega hasta su esposa y le pone las manos en los hombros desde la espalda.

-Perdóname… explícame qué pasó por favor… ¿Y qué significa eso de que no era para mí?

Asuna suspira y trata de comprender que la reacción de su amado era completamente normal, por lo que voltea a verlo.

-Es una poción… que venía junto con mi pijama… -se sonroja y baja el rostro ante él.

-Ahh… si… tu pijama… -sigue sin entender. –Es muy bonita, me gusta mucho, es muy sexy, -empieza a alabar la prenda sin saber por qué.

-¡Kirito-kun!

-Jajajaja ¿y entonces?

-Es una poción… -se encoje de hombros mientras enrojece al extremo. –Erótica… -apenas y se le escucha.

-¿Cómo?... ¿ero?... –empezó a entender cuando se coloreó de rojo también. -¡¿Eso quiere decir que estas orejas eran para ti?! –hasta se sentó en el sofá de la impresión.

-Es una poción de puntos… eróticos… se llama Nekomimi Swith…

-Ya había escuchado de eso… ¡Oh por dios! –se levanta rápido y llegando hasta ella la toma por los hombros. -¿Estabas pensando en ponerte esto?

-¡Baka!, Estaba en el mueble porque aún seguía desempacando cosas… pero tú llegaste de buenas a primeras y te la bebiste…

-oh… Pero bueno… ya que hay un gato aquí… ¿Qué ronronee un rato no? –la toma de las manos y la mira cándido, lo que la sonroja. –Meow…

-¡Bakaaa! Se sonrojó a más no poder para luego empezar a reír, lo mismo que él.

-Ay Vicecomandante… que voy a hacer con usted… -le sonrió colocándole la mano sobre la cabeza.

-MM… ¿Amarme y consentirme? –le toma de las manos y lo mira jovial.

-Creo… que eso puedo hacerlo –asiente pensativo para luego reírse y tomándola de la mejilla la besa.

No era el hecho de estar casados… no era el hecho de que ambos eran Clearers… no eran un espadachín negro y una vicecomandante de un prestigioso Gremio… eran dos personas que se habían encontrado en medio de un camino de amargura, tristeza y desesperanza, que con la sola presencia del otro, podían olvidar que se encontraban ahora en un juego mortal, que podría acabar con la vida de muchos, incluso con las de ellos mismos si se encontraban desprevenidos. Se habían transformado en amor, luz y paz para el otro tras haberse descubierto entre sí como dos almas y como dos seres que aún en aquel mundo existían y vivían el día a día.

Aún cuando la luz que se perfilaba a la habitación era clara, no era tan fuerte por lo que aunque podían verse perfectamente el uno al otro, el aire de vergüenza que muchas veces se sentía entre los dos, había quedado relegado.

 **ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

Sin pensarlo demasiado los comandos de REMOVER TODAS LAS PRENDAS Habían sido activados por lo que estaban en ropa interior, ella sentada en el sofá, mientras él arrodillado frente a ella. La sola idea de pensar en lo que estaban por hacer en medio de la sala la tenía intranquila.

-¿Aquí?...

-¿Quieres que vayamos dentro? –pregunta casi levantándose.

-N…No… -regresa su atención a él y se prepara para recibir el beso que estaba segura que venía, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, mientras él la tomaba por aquella pequeña cintura con ambas manos. Un beso de amor puro, la sensación más hermosa que hubiera anidado en su corazón jamás, siempre que lo besaba era así, como si nada más importara que él y sus suaves labios, podría pasar besándolo sin parar el día entero y no importaría porque era lo me más le gustaba hacer. Sin embargo aunque sus pensamientos fueran unos, su cuerpo tenía otras necesidades… como respirar, por lo que tuvieron que separarse por unos segundos, mismos que Kirito aprovechó para halarla de la cadera hacia abajo para que no estuviera tan pulcramente sentada, dejándola apoyada con la espalda alta contra la parte baja del respaldo del sofá y mostrándole a él el interior de sus piernas. -¡Ki…Kirito-kun!

-Asuna… -le regresó el llamado, levantándose levemente para buscar nuevamente sus labios, mientras sus manos iniciaban con el jugueteo que le acostumbraba, apoyándose una con los dedos sobre la clavícula de su amada mientras el pulgar hacia suaves recorridos sobre la porción de su seno que sobresalía de la prenda íntima, mientras la otra había empezado a acariciar por encima de la tela la zona que tanto ansiaba estimular.

-¡Ki!... ¡Kiri!... –no podía ni pronunciar su nombre al sentirse atrapada entre sus labios y el tacto de su piel hacia las manos de su amado.

Bajando de sus labios, besó su cuello y el recorrido de este hasta sus pechos cubiertos, mismos que besó sobre la tela y bajando de estos llegó hasta su abdomen, aquella silueta tan hermosa de cadera tan fina y cintura estrecha que de sólo verla le atraía enormemente a palpar, besar, acariciar, lamer, lo que fuera que pudiera hacerle para sentirla completamente suya. Amaba pasar su lengua desde el inicio de su pantaleta hasta su ombligo, sintiendo lo que la hacía estremecer con cada toque que percibía. –Kiri…Kirito-kun… -estaba empezando a sentir que el aire le faltaba al ser torturada en su vientre por su lengua de esa forma, mientras su mano no se detenía en su entrepierna tampoco.

-Asuna… remueve la ropa… -le profirió en medio de sus besos a su abdomen, por lo que la chica, tratando de concentrarse buscó en su menú y desactivó el comando que le pidió, sintiendo al instante como la sensación crecía desmesurada dentro de ella al encontrarse desnuda.

La mano del pelinegro se humedeció casi al instante y ella podía sentirlo, por lo que no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza a pesar de que era él mismo quien le había provocado tal reacción, con su sola cercanía y su calor incomparable, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, la sensación era maravillosa y estaba empezando a importarle poco la misma vergüenza. -¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás?... –abrió grandes los ojos descontrolada, tratando de aferrarse a la tela del sofá al sentir como su cadera perdía su voluntad con la sensación creciente que se apoderaba de su vientre con el toque que le estaba brindando su amado, que se había concentrado en su pequeño botón almendrado, acariciándolo circularmente con su dedo medio. -¿Kirito-k..unn? –cerró los ojos tratando de soportarlo, pero mientras más lo rechazaba más crecía dentro de ella aquella ansiedad porque siguiera, por lo que su cadera sola buscaba su toque elevándose tanto como podía en aquella incómoda posición.

-¿Quieres que pare?...

-¡No! –le respondió sin más, - más… rápido…

-Pero si hago eso tú…

-Por favor…. Ay no puede ser… mira… lo que me…. Haces decir… -ante sus palabras, Kirito se agachó sobre ella y la besó, mientras aumentó la rapidez de los movimientos de su mano. Por lo que ella buscó un apoyo para no terminar por caer, encontrando con una pierna el suelo y con la otra el brazo del sofá. -¡Kirito!, ¡Kirito-kun!, ¡Kiritooo-kuun!

-Lo sé… lo sé… adelante…

-¡AAAHHHHH! –terminó por entregarle toda la energía que se había acumulado en su pecho con ese grito, mientras su mano era aprisionada por sus piernas que lo encerraron al contraerse, pero lo soltaron al instante con la relajación, evidenciada en la respiración agitada de Asuna, que lo mira enamorada, recibiendo la misma señal de amor de los ojos grises de su espadachín, que se sienta a su lado, por lo que puede notar entonces como su erección está potente bajo sus bóxers y levantándose se sienta sobre las piernas del joven, mirándolo de frente. –Ahora te toca a ti… remueve la ropa… -le susurró en el oído.

Al hacerlo, ambos se acomodaron ya cómplices de lo próximo que iban a hacer.

-Ahh… ¡AAhhh…! A veces… se me olvida que esta posición… llega mucho más profundo… -le menciona con una voz tan seductora que apenas y percibe, que lo hizo inspirar profundo a él al sentir el fuerte tirón de su pene al escucharla para no dejar escapar un gemido bochornoso tan pronto.

-¿Puedes moverte?... –le preguntó por la posición incómoda en el sofá para ella.

-Creo que sí… -se apoyó de los lados del respaldo del sofá tras la cabeza de Kirito, aproximando sus senos al rostro de su amado, mientras se movía de atrás hacia adelante despacio para no caer, al sentir el temor en sus movimientos, Kirito la tomó fuerte por la cadera ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, sintiendo con cada ida y venida el interior del cuerpo de su amada, lo que lo enloquecía.

-Ohh… Asuna… ahh… ahhh…. –ya no pudo ocultar más las sensaciones que su cuerpo le proyectaba y salían por su garganta en forma de románticos gemidos.

-Kirito-kun… -lo tomó con ambas manos por las mejillas y lo beso, sin dejar de moverse ninguno de los dos. Poco a poco aquellos movimientos gentiles, empezaron a perder sutileza y acelerarse cada vez más. –Ahh… ahh… estás… tan…duro Kirito-kun… tan caliente… tu cosa… tu cosa… -no puede ni seguir hablando por el nudo que aquellas emociones creaban en su garganta.

-¿Mi cosa?... no puede evitar que le dé un poco de risa el modo en que le llamaba su esposa. –Sí… está que se revienta por ti… -le respondió, mientras las envestidas se aceleraron ya fuera de su control.

-¡Kirito-kun!, ¡Yo!, ¡Kirito-kuun!

-Asuunaa… -trata de apretar los dientes para no perder el control con lo que sale de su boca.

Ambos se abrazaron por la necesidad de juntarse completamente y al hacerlo el pequeño espacio que faltaba fue conquistado, haciéndolos estallar al instante apretándose contra el otro, refugiándose en el cuello de su amado. Siempre que estaban juntos la cantidad de semen que emergía era impresionante, por lo que Asuna se sintió llenar y empezar a resbalarse de ella en el mismo instante, provocándole constante estimulación residual, cayendo sin energías sobre el pecho de su amado.

-Estás exhausta… -se levantó del sofá con ella en brazos y sin perder la posición, caminó hasta la habitación y la colocó sobre la cama.

-Ya no están… -lo miró adormilada.

-¿Qué cosa?... –se interesó por lo que tenía que decirle y se sentó a su lado.

-Tus orejas… -cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

-Así que Nekomimi Swith… el botón de apagado es cuando ha cumplido su cometido… -sonríe él solo.

FIN

 **Jajajajaja buenooo, siempre había tenido rondándome la cabeza la idea de un Kirito neko xD y me dije bueno… ya que tengo rienda suelta para el regalo de Sumi-sama, lo haré!**

 **¡FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSS SUMII-SAMAAA! Jajajaja espero te haya gustado leerlo como a mí me encantó escribirlo juajuajuajaua.**

 **¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **¡Ja nee!**


End file.
